Zizanie
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: 'Dis-moi, Kaku... tu s'rais pas homo, des fois ? ' Il y a des jours comme ça où Jabura a le chic pour larguer de véritables bombes.


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Eiichiro Oda!

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre** **:** Humour, Friendship

 **Setting** : Après l'ellipse des deux ans.

 **Nda** **:** lectrices du jour, bonjour, lectrices du soir, bonsoir ! J'imagine que certaines ont bondi sur leur chaise en apercevant mon image de profil et mon pseudo dans la liste des updates, et ont été déçues en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la suite de "Curiosité quand tu nous tiens". Non ? Du tout ?... Même pas un petit peu ?... Bon, d'accord... *va se rouler en boule sous son bureau* (Désolée d'avance pour l'ascenseur émotionnel.)

Et voilà, après avoir passé mes vacances à bosser, je suis enfin libérée (délivrééée. Pardon.) du projet sur lequel je travaille depuis deux ans ! Donc, pour fêter ça, j'ai ressorti nos bons vieux amis du CP9 du placard et écrit ce petit texte humoristique (et c'est aussi histoire de vous faire patienter en attendant le dernier chapitre de CQTNT)!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

oOo

« Eh, Kaku. »

Malgré ce que l'on pouvait en dire, Jabura n'avait pas que des défauts. Il était menteur, agaçant, égoïste, parfois vulgaire, beaucoup trop fier et très exubérant. Mais ses nombreux traits de caractère ne se résumaient pas à ça, on lui prêtait aussi certaines qualités, dont une en particulier qui lui avait évité autant de problèmes qu'elle lui en avait apporté : il était fin observateur.

« Hmm ? » fit Kaku sans lever les yeux de son travail.

L'homme-loup avait eu nombre de sujets d'observation, qu'il s'agisse d'inconnus croisés au cours de ses anciennes missions, de soldats parcourant jadis les couloirs de la tour de la justice, ou même de ses propres collègues. Et c'était justement l'un de ces derniers qui l'intéressait en cette fin d'après-midi.

« Je t'ai jamais vu au bras d'une fille. »

Depuis la chute d'Enies Lobby, il y a un an, n'étant plus soumis aux missions du gouvernement, ni aux combats, Jabura avait tout le loisir de s'adonner à son passe-temps favori. Au cours de leur périple dans le Nouveau Monde, il avait remarqué un infime changement de comportement chez Kaku, provoquant chez l'homme-loup un débat intérieur fastidieux. Ou peut-être que ce qu'il soupçonnait à propos de son cadet n'avait rien de nouveau pour la seule et unique raison qu'il ne s'y était pas suffisamment intéressé à l'époque pour s'en apercevoir.

« … Et ? »

Jabura ouvrit un œil. Au plafond se reflétait des vaguelettes de lumière bleutée, dues à la réflexion de l'eau. Elles donnaient à la salle commune du bateau une vague ambiance chaleureuse, accentuée par les rayons orangés qui filtraient à travers les hublots. L'un d'eux était ouvert, permettant une faible brise de rafraîchir la pièce ; ils approchaient d'une île estivale et la température tâtait la barre des trente-cinq degrés.

« T'as jamais eu d'aventures ? »

Jabura bailla sans retenue avant de promener son regard sur les meubles. Les bras derrière la nuque, il était paresseusement allongé dans l'unique canapé du salon. En face de lui, Blueno lisait le journal, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à la conversation houleuse qui menaçait de poindre. Un peu plus loin, assis près de la bibliothèque, Lucci était occupé avec un livre dont Jabura n'arrivait pas à lire le titre ; il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour boire son verre de scotch et caresser distraitement Hattori. Trop plongé dans sa lecture pour écouter quoi que ce soit, donc. Ou peut-être pas...

En observant Lucci, l'homme-loup se demanda comment il était possible de rester au soleil vêtu d'une chemise noire (même entrouverte) sans mourir de chaud, alors que lui, habillé d'un simple short, était déjà au bord du malaise.

Jabura renversa la tête sur le coussin, regardant derrière lui, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver Kalifa. Il ne l'avait pas entendue partir. « _Peut-être est-elle allée prendre un bain »,_ songea-t-il. Baillant derechef, il regarda enfin en direction de Kaku.

Celui-ci, assis en travers d'un fauteuil, les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, s'occupait de nettoyer ses sabres à l'aide d'une tige de bois munie, à son extrémité, d'un morceau de coton imbibé d'une solution transparente. Mis à part son bandana, Kaku était tout de blanc vêtu ; une chemise de lin et un pantalon retroussé jusqu'au mollet, découvrant deux pieds nus. Il en était au deuxième sabre quand Jabura vint l'importuner avec ses questions.

« Je ne vois pas bien en quoi cela te concerne... »

Jabura, en observateur émérite, n'avait pas manqué l'infime froncement de sourcils, ni la légère crispation des épaules, et encore moins le regard fuyant du cadet. Maintenant que l'homme-girafe avait troqué sa sempiternelle casquette contre un bandana, et sa veste à col montant contre polo et chemise, il ne pouvait plus dissimuler son regard, ni ses expressions faciales à quiconque, ce qui devait bien lui changer.

Jabura n'eut aucun mal à interpréter son langage corporel.

« Sans rire... Pas une seule ? »

Kaku ne daigna pas répondre, préférant continuer son activité et ainsi clore la conversation, mais voilà, le principal problème avec Jabura, c'est qu'il ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter.

« Et à Enies Lobby ? C'est pas les femmes qui manquaient là-bas. »

Après un silence, l'homme-loup ne cessant de le dévisager ostensiblement, Kaku finit par céder.

« Entre les missions, j'avais d'autres préoccupations plus importantes ; le batifolage ne faisait pas partie de mes priorités... Oh ! et puis laisse tomber, soupira-t-il. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je parle de ma vie sentimentale avec toi.

\- Durant une mission, alors ? Water Seven, par exemple. T'es quand même resté cinq ans, là-bas. »

Kaku souffla. Avec les questions incessantes de Jabura, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Et pour être honnête, il ne voyait pas trop où son comparse voulait en venir. Il espérait juste que son but n'était pas d'aboutir sur un sujet plus gênant car Blueno et Lucci étaient toujours dans la pièce.

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, s'impatienta Kaku, et dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment savoir.»

Jabura sourit, réajusta sa position puis ferma les yeux comme s'il était sur le point de piquer un somme.

« C'est peut-être le moment d'en avoir une.

\- Pardon ? demanda Kaku, incertain.

\- D'aventure, je parle. »

L'homme-loup n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Lucci, sous ses airs concentrés, écoutait attentivement leur conversation. Rien ne lui échappait à ce gars, c'en était presque flippant.

Un profond soupir retentit. Jabura jeta un œil en direction de Kaku et vit celui-ci se masser les yeux d'une main. Le cadet devait sans doute se demander ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son interlocuteur, et pourquoi – Ô pourquoi ?! – il ne le laissait pas en paix.

« Même si je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela te regarde, dit-il en pointant Jabura du doigt, la prochaine île se trouve encore à cinq jours d'ici. Alors, oublie. »

Pensant avoir eu le dernier mot, Kaku se pencha par-dessus l'accoudoir pour attraper la fiole de verre qui contenait le produit nécessaire à l'entretien de ses katanas. Comme il n'avait pas le bras assez long, il redressa le bassin, utilisant une jambe pour contrebalancer, et combla les quelques centimètres qui lui restaient. Au cours de la dernière heure, Kaku avait bien dû faire la manœuvre cinq fois ; Jabura avait noté, après la troisième, que Lucci ne manquait jamais de lever le nez de son bouquin lorsque Kaku faisait mine de se baisser, car si Jabura avait le cadet de profil – et donc une vue sur sa cambrure de dos – Lucci, lui, devait pratiquement avoir son fessier dans son champ de vision.

D'ailleurs, cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle. Jabura intercepta le coup d'œil furtif de l'homme-léopard juste avant que celui-ci ne replonge dans sa lecture. Jabura se gratta la joue, regardant Kaku se redresser. Bon, il devait bien avouer, son hétérosexualité mise de côté, que le benjamin avait un sacré cul.

L'homme-loup secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée mal venue illico presto.

« La prochaine île ? T'as pas besoin d'attendre jusque-là... » murmura-t-il sournoisement.

Il observa attentivement la réaction de Kaku – le cadet avait parfaitement entendu, en témoignait la profonde incrédulité sur son visage – et attendit que son sous-entendu fasse son petit bonhomme de chemin ; il pouvait presque voir les rouages s'activer dans la tête du jeune assassin. Ting !

« Attends... Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me suggérer d'aller voir Kalifa ? »

Jabura haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. Il s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression parfaitement outrée de Kaku. D'un vague geste de la main, il éluda :

« À toi de voir. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'entendant plus que Blueno tourner les pages de son journal, l'homme-loup ouvrit un œil, et retint un ricanement. Le spectacle valait vraiment le détour.

Le visage blême, contrastant avec les quelques mèches rousses qui dépassaient de son bandana, Kaku semblait s'effriter sur place à la manière d'une statue de plâtre ; sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés trahissaient son intense désarroi. Ou peut-être était-ce de l'horreur ? Jabura ne sut trancher, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir lire les pensées du cadet afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le bouleverser à ce point.

« J'en reviens pas de ce que tu me dis. »

Kaku avait toujours considéré leur petit groupe comme une famille – une famille bien étrange, certes, mais une famille quand même – et bien qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de sang, ils veillaient tous les uns sur les autres à la manière de frères et de sœurs ; leur lien s'était considérablement renforcé depuis leur défaite à Enies Lobby. Alors, apprécier Kalifa autrement ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit.

« C'est toi qui as parlé de Kalifa, signala distraitement Jabura en se grattant le torse.

\- Et à qui voulais-tu que je pense d'autre?! Elle est la seule femme sur ce bateau, au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, s'énerva Kaku, les joues roses.

\- C'est du harcèlement sexuel. »

Kaku tourna vivement la tête en direction de la porte, tandis que Jabura se contentait de renverser la sienne, observant Kalifa à l'envers. Celle-ci portait une élégante robe blanche de flanelle, dont les fines bretelles laissaient presque nues deux épaules graciles. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement humides – confirmant ainsi l'hypothèse du bain – s'agitaient sous la faible brise qui balayait la pièce.

Jabura remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus ; voilà pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver.

« Jolie tenue, commenta l'homme-loup en étouffant un bâillement.

\- C'est du harcèlement sexuel.

\- T'exagères, là..., dit Jabura alors qu'elle passait devant lui et Blueno, propageant une délicate odeur de lilas dans son sillage.

\- C'est du harcèlement sexuel.

\- Oï ! »

Blueno se dérida derrière son journal. Son visage, d'ordinaire neutre, affichait un discret sourire. Preuve concrète qu'il n'était pas entièrement focalisé sur les pages froissées et qu'il suivait probablement la conversation de ses deux collègues depuis le début. Cela n'enchantait pas vraiment Kaku. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. Avec Jabura, il était difficile d'avoir une conversation à huis clos.

Kalifa se dirigea vers la bibliothèque – elle adressa un clin d'œil à Kaku en passant à côté, le faisant sourire –, prit un livre bien précis, probablement celui qu'elle lisait la veille durant son tour de garde, et s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné de la porte. Avec l'irruption de la jeune femme, Jabura semblait avoir laissé tomber son interrogatoire, au grand soulagement de Kaku qui appréciait peu les incursions de l'homme-loup dans sa vie privée.

Il reprit son activité, tapotant la lame du coton imbibé, quand Jabura se rappela à lui.

« Eh ! Kaku... »

Le cadet jura tout bas. Durant un instant, il fut tenté de faire le mort, mais le plus vieux n'était pas un ours. Kaku attendit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son agaçant comparse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lucci lever le nez de son livre. Mauvais signe. Lui aussi avait perçu le ton étrange dans la voix de Jabura. Malgré son expression neutre, Kaku n'était nullement rassuré, car si l'homme-loup affichait une totale indifférence, ses petits yeux chafouins, en revanche, brillaient d'un éclat qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Jabura le regarda droit dans les yeux, et avant même qu'il ne se mette à parler, Kaku eut envie de le faire taire.

« Elle n'est pas seule sur ce bateau. »

Comme un chat à l'affût, l'aîné attendit la réaction de l'homme-girafe. En jeune innocent, celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite le sous-entendu, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses collègues qui guettèrent sa réaction de manière subtile : Kalifa replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, Blueno ne disparaissait plus derrière son journal – un début de barbe était visible –, quant à Lucci, bien qu'il ait toujours le nez dans son livre, ses pupilles avaient cessé de sauter de droite à gauche.

Soudain, une lueur de compréhension passa dans les prunelles noisette. Kaku avait saisi. C'est à ce moment-là que Jabura observa une chose inattendue : le cadet jeta un œil en direction de Lucci avant de détourner précipitamment le regard. Oh, oh. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, et d'aucun penserait qu'il avait rêvé, seulement Jabura était certain de ce qu'il avait vu. Un geste probablement involontaire mais ô combien révélateur. L'homme-loup s'en frottait les mains d'avance.

Kaku se tassa dans son fauteuil, adoptant une attitude fermée. Jabura y vit un signe de repli. Inconsciemment, le benjamin tentait de se protéger d'une agression extérieure, en l'occurrence, les propos de son collègue. Les humains étaient capables d'exprimer beaucoup de choses par la parole, mais le corps, lui, en racontait davantage, et il ne savait pas mentir.

« Comprends pas... » rétorqua abruptement Kaku, la tête obstinément baissée sur sa lame.

Il était sur la défensive.

« Ah oui ? », s'amusa Jabura, dont le sourire ne cessait de grandir.

L'ex-assassin se redressa brusquement – provoquant une soudaine panique chez son jeune comparse qui redoutait le pire – puis s'assit tout au bord du canapé, prêt à bondir ; il n'avait pas loupé le coup d'œil de Kaku vers la porte. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, Jabura ne lui laissa pas le temps de filer. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête posée sur ses doigts entrelacés, c'est sans aucune pitié qu'il lui asséna le coup de grâce :

« Tu s'rais pas homo, des fois ? »

Kaku cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Silence. Il fixait son collègue sans le voir, et semblait avoir dû mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Nouveau clignement. Jabura ne le lâcha pas du regard, attentif et patient. Soudain, Kaku sembla s'éveiller. Nul ne sut l'élément déclencheur ; peut-être s'agissait-il de Kalifa remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, de Blueno se raclant la gorge afin de chasser le chat qui s'y cachait, de Jabura s'engonçant dans le canapé, un sourire horripilant sur le visage, ou peut-être tout simplement était-ce Lucci tournant une page de son livre, Hattori sur son épaule roucoulant en direction de l'escargophone qui tentait la grande évasion par le hublot ouvert.

Les joues de l'homme-girafe prirent une élégante teinte coquelicot. Jabura ne savait pas si c'était de la gêne ou de la colère, et il s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles. Lentement, il entreprit un décompte dans sa tête.

Trois, deux, un...

« Mais où es-tu allé chercher une idée pareille ?! explosa Kaku.

\- Simple observation », répondit l'homme-loup en passant un bras par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

Derrière son journal, Blueno leur jeta un regard en biais, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'intéressait plus aux nouvelles du jour.

Interloqué, Kaku mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le tour que prenait la conversation. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas répondre à son collègue, car c'était rentrer dans son jeu. Seulement, c'était plus fort que lui.

« _Q_ _ _uelle__ observation ? demanda-t-il, se massant la tempe d'une main en prévision d'une migraine.

\- Tu n'as jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour les femmes, expliqua Jabura, même quand l'une d'entre elles te faisait du rentre-dedans. (Kaku fronça subitement les sourcils.) Quoi?... Tu croyais que personne n'était au courant pour la petite brune de l'armurerie ?

\- Qui d'autre savait ? s'enquit Kaku, un peu curieux malgré le fait que cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui.

\- Demande plutôt qui ne savait pas, ce sera plus facile. Elle était pas discrète, la gamine...

\- Elle ne m'intéressait pas.

\- Comme Kalifa... »

Kaku discerna parfaitement le sous-entendu. Il tenta d'étrangler l'homme-loup par la pensée, mais ce n'eut pas grand effet... En apercevant l'air suffisant de Jabura, il se retint de justesse de lui sauter au cou. À la place, il déposa ses sabres et se dirigea droit vers Lucci qui releva la tête à son approche, intrigué par son attitude fermée et sa démarche rapide. Sous les yeux de l'homme-léopard, Kaku but cul-sec son verre de scotch.

Blueno haussa subtilement un sourcil, quant à Jabura, il ne manqua pas la lueur étrange dans le regard de Lucci lorsque Kaku, grimaçant, reposa le verre sur la petite table.

« Bon. On va mettre les choses à plat, commença le cadet en retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes devant son menton. D'abord, je ne suis pas gay. Ensuite, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que Kalifa n'était tout simplement pas mon genre ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, ajouta-t-il subitement à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal », sourit Kalifa, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Jabura renifla d'amusement. Kaku eut une furieuse envie de lui balancer ses sabres.

« Aucune femme n'est ton genre, répliqua-t-il. En fait, c'est plutôt les gars flippants qui se promènent avec un pigeon sur l'épaule. »

L'homme-loup sentit le regard désapprobateur de Lucci – embêter Kaku, d'accord, mais qu'il ne s'avisait pas de le mêler à la conversation –, il fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. La tête de Kaku était impayable. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il peinait à trouver ses mots. L'homme-girafe ne savait trop ce qui l'irritait le plus : que Jabura se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas ou le fait qu'il pensait mieux savoir que lui sa propre orientation sexuelle. Cependant, il réussit à se reprendre, faisant l'impasse sur ce que Jabura suggérait avec si peu de subtilité et de tact.

« Je ne suis pas gay, siffla Kaku en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

\- C'est ça. »

Le benjamin se pinça fortement l'arête du nez, zieutant avec envie la bouteille de scotch de Lucci.

« Tu sais, cela ne dérange personne.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas seul à le penser ?! » couina l'homme-girafe.

Kalifa s'intéressa soudainement à son livre, tandis que Blueno disparaissait derrière son journal. Seul Lucci n'avait pas bougé, le nez toujours dans son livre qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment. Kaku les foudroya du regard, sauf l'homme-léopard dont il évitait de croiser les yeux, bizarrement.

« Très bien. D'accord, dit-il en tapant des mains avant de les lever en signe de reddition. On dirait que tu m'as percé à jour. Je suis donc gay sans le savoir..., dit-il sur le ton de l'ironie.

\- Tu es dans le déni, c'est une étape normale dans le processus d'acceptation, intervint Blueno pour la première fois, repliant méthodiquement son journal.

\- Ne t'y mets pas aussi, j'ai assez d'une tête de mule obstinée... »

Désormais, ce fut deux paires d'yeux au lieu d'une qui le fixaient. Kaku, désabusé, se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il reprit :

« Imaginons un seul instant que je puisse être gay. Je n'ai peut-être jamais eu de relations avec une femme, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'en ai jamais eu avec un homme non plus.

\- T'es vierge des deux cotés, donc, remarqua Jabura, taquin.

\- Ma... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! » bafouilla Kaku, les joues rouges.

L'homme-loup s'amusa grandement de son malaise. Agacé d'être le centre de la conversation, le jeune roux décida de prendre son homologue à revers.

« J'en reviens pas de parler de ma vie sexuelle, maintenant. On pourrait parler de la tienne qui est tout aussi vide, je te signale.

\- Il n'est pas question de moi, là.

\- Parce que ça t'arrange. Et puis, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on a cette discussion ! En quoi cela t'intéresse de savoir tout ça ? »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Kalifa ajouta d'une voix où pointait la malice :

« On pourrait effectivement se le demander...

\- T'occupe, Kalifa, lança Jabura en inclinant la tête pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

\- Et puis, il me semble que je ne suis pas le seul à n'avoir jamais eu d'aventures avec une femme. Lucci pourrait aussi bien être gay. »

Jabura vit dans cette tentative de détourner la conversation que l'homme-girafe commençait à être à court d'idées pour se dépêtrer de la situation et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à opérer un repli. Jubilant sans le montrer, il répliqua posément :

« La question ne se pose pas, ce type est asexué. »

Il sentit tout de suite le regard de Lucci transpercer sa nuque, promesse de lourdes représailles.

« Mais !... Je..., bafouilla le cadet, complètement dépassé. Oh ! Et puis, j'en ai assez, je laisse tomber ! soupira-t-il d'agacement, les joues couleur coquelicot. Ça ne sert à rien de parler avec toi, tu vas finir par me rendre chèvre.

\- T'es une girafe...»

Kaku lui balança sa fiole d'entretien en pleine figure. Excédé, il ramassa ses sabres et sortit en coup de vent, martelant le sol d'un pas furibond. Sur le seuil de la porte, il ajouta :

« Et pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas gay ! »

Se massant la joue d'une main, Jabura le regarda disparaître dans les couloirs du bateau.

« Qu'il est susceptible...

\- Il est jeune, remarqua Kalifa d'une manière docte.

\- Il a vingt-cinq ans. Et t'as à peine un an de plus, je te signale. »

Lucci le tacla dans la seconde :

« Tu es le plus âgé d'entre nous, cela ne fait pas de toi le plus mature pour autant. »

Aouch... ça, ça faisait mal. Soudain, alors que Jabura promenait son regard sur ses compagnons, une autre de ses observations lui sauta au yeux.

« Tiens, au fait, Kalifa... Je t'ai jamais vu au bras d'un homme... »

oOo

* * *

Et voici qui achève cette petite histoire ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à réécrire sur Kaku après tant de temps passé loin du clavier.

Au début, j'avais songé à développer une relation entre Kaku et Lucci, et puis finalement, j'ai laissé tomber l'idée, car cela aurait signifié écrire une fic à chapitres, et j'ai déjà assez à faire avec LYT? et CQTNT... Pour ceux et celles qui lisent cette dernière histoire, j'en profite pour annoncer que trois personnes ont trouvé toutes les références du chapitre trois et que la gagnante a été tirée au sort (mais j'en parlerai plus en profondeur dans le nda du chapitre 4).

Pour terminer, j'ai en ce moment plusieurs projets en tête, mais comme je ne peux pas tous les développer en même temps, je songe à faire un **poll** sur mon profil pour savoir quel projet vous intéresse le plus, histoire que je ne me disperse pas trop. Qu'en pensez-vous ? (Si cela ce fait, j'en parlerai également au début du chapitre 4 de CQTNT.)

J'en profite pour remercier encore toutes celles (et ceux!) qui me suivent, vous êtes des amours.

Sur ce, je vous laisse et à bientôt pour une prochaine update !

Des bisous chocolatés à tout(e)s !

ps : si vous trouvez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

edit: merci Umi pour la petite erreur d'âge, c'est corrigé !


End file.
